femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Madame Astrid Countess of Boideux (The Three Fantastic Supermen)
Madame Astrid Countess of Boideux (Sabine Sun) is the secondary antagonist in the 1967 Italian action film "The Three Fantastic Supermen", which was originally termed "I fantastici 3 Supermen". It was the first of three Supermen films. Madame Astrid Countess of Boideux was the henchwoman for Wilfred Gottlieb (Jochen Brockmann) in a counterfeiting crime ring. Gottlieb had stolen a cloning machine known as the universal reproducer, and used it to flood the market on fake currency, gold, and precious jewels. In fact, it was capable of cloning practically anything except a human being. Brad McCallum (Brad Harris), an FBI agent, recruited two of his friends, Tony (Tony Kendall), and Nick (Aldo Canti) to attempt to expose the ring. The three used bullet-proof super-suits to give them super powers. Astrid is first shown arriving at the lab of Professor Schwarz (Carlo Temberlani), who is the sceintist behind the reproducer. She and her goons kidnap the Professor and his daughter Zizi Schwarz (Bettina Busch). They are about to shoot the three Supermen, but they get away. Astrid is next shown disquised as a headmistress of a children's school. She is wearing a brunette wig. The three Supermen show up wearing their tights and capes, looking for the missing professor. Astrid escorts them out after they show off to the students their acrobatic skills. She is then shown stripping out of this outfit and taking off her wig, exposing her blonde hair. Astrid brings the Professor to Golem in order for him to figure out how to duplicate humans. Zizi was brought to ensure he cooperate. Golem had undergone plastic surgery to change his looks and then assumed the name Wilfred Golem (a billionaire philanthropist). He then set up his base underneath a school for children, which provided the perfect front for his operation. The underground base included a tunnel four miles long that led to an electric power station to run the universal reproducer. Later, when the Supermen figure out how to get to the underground base, they are captured and tortured. Astrid strips them down and plans to drown them as they are tied up. However, they break free once again. Astrid shows up at a fashion show being run by Golem to supposedly raise money for the children's fund. The fashion show includes several of the FBI agents including Havana of Rio de Janeiro (Gloria Paul) and Olga of Norway (Jelena Zigon), who are both working with the Supermen. Astrid is presented with the same single chrysanthemum flower that she gave to the Supermen before she left to have them drowned. She was unaware that they had survived until they revealed themselves to her. Needless to say she was not happy. Tony began dancing with her on the dancefloor, and she warned him that he wouldn't make it out of there alive. Astrid's assistant, Diana (Rosella Bergamonti) showed up along with some goons, and a giant fight ensued. Astrid fled back to the base where she met Golem in a getaway helicopter on the top of the roof. Astrid complained when she felt the copter was overloaded with excess gold and Zizi as a hostage. Golem agreed with her, and said he would be getting rid of useless weight. With that he turned his gun on her and shot her. Trivia *Sabine Sun appeared as the Nurse in the 1965 comedy film "What's New Pussycat". *Sabine Sun appeared as Joyce Sellers in the 1967 action film "Kommissar X - Drei grüne Hunde", which is also known as "Death Trip". *Sabine Sun appeared as Orytheia in the 1973 action film "The Amazons". Gallery Sabine Sun.gif Sabine Sun2.gif Sabine Sun2.5.gif Sabine Sun3.gif Sabine Sun4.gif screenshot_17539.png 20180426190532-97460136-me.jpg Sabine Sun5.gif screenshot_17541.png 20180426190533-94e1710b-me.jpg 20180426190533-4b831c48-me.jpg Sabine Sun6.gif Sabine Sun7.gif Sabine Sun8.gif Sabine Sun9.gif screenshot_17540.png Sabine Sun10.gif 20180426190535-5a5b37f6-me.jpg Sabine Sun11.gif Sabine Sun12.gif 9duuxb2i0vhziubu.jpg Category:1960s Category:Betrayed Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Boots Category:Business Suit Category:Cape Category:Conspirator Category:Femme Fatale Category:Glasses Category:Henchwoman Category:High Heels Category:Kidnapper Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Pistol Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Wig Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Demise: Shot Category:Fate: Deceased